coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3284 (27th September 1991)
Plot Gail has second thoughts about marrying Martin as he hasn't had the decency to tell her where he is. When he returns in the morning she tells him to throw himself on the council tip. Audrey tells Martin to leave Gail to her. Ivy doesn't know why she's going to the wedding. Alma and Audrey make Gail laugh by telling her that she has to marry Martin as they've bought new hats. Jim looks after Rosie so that Sally can go to the wedding. Liz realises he's trying to prove a point to himself. Martin can't believe it when Gail turns up in time. Kevin and Alma are the witnesses. Sally, Ivy, Des, Curly, Don, the Platts, Rita, Audrey and the children watch as Gail and Martin are married at the Register Office. Reg minds The Kabin whilst Mavis delivers papers. The guests gather at the Rovers for the reception. Don despairs when Ivy nitpicks everything. Ken and Alma set off on their weekend. Ivy tells Nick never to forget that Brian is his real dad when he calls Martin his dad. Rita throws Reg out of The Kabin. Ken and Alma are both booked into the same room and the hotel is fully booked. Ken swears to Alma he didn't plan it. Alma believes him. The Platts give Martin and Gail a present - a honeymoon in Abersoch. Barbara Platt moves into their house to look after the children while Phyllis fills Gail's shoes at the cafe. Ken sleeps on the sofa in the hotel room. Liz tells Jim she thinks they'd better have the baby. Jim tells her that she won't regret the decision. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Barry Platt - Richard Conway (Credited as "Brian Platt") *Barbara Platt - Barbara Young *Superintendent - Geoffrey Annis *Receptionist - Julie Corrigan Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Kabin *33 Hammond Road - Living room *Weatherfield Register Office - Exterior and ceremony room *The Manor Grange - Reception and room No. 17 Notes *Barbara Young makes a pre-Doreen Fenwick appearance as Barbara Platt. *''TV Times'' synopsis: On what should be the happiest day of her life, Gail searches for her husband-to-be. Ken and Alma have a surprise in store. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,260,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Notable dialogue Reg Holdsworth: "A Holdsworth is a man of his word, and his word, Mrs Wilton, he holds worth more than life itself." Category:1991 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD